Die Fliegenritter
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Zwei JediRitter auf Fliegenjagd


Disclaimer: Star Wars mit all seinen Charakteren gehört George Lucas. Die Fliege gehört mir.(und ich wette, er möchte nicht mit mir tauschen)  
  
Zusammenfassung: Zwei Jedi-Ritter auf Fliegenjagd.  
  
Anmerkung: Mein Versuch etwas Lustiges zu schreiben. Gewidmet ist das ganze meiner lieben Freundin Mona, die mit mir im Urlaub die Fliegenabenteuer durchgemacht hat, die mich zu dieser Geschichte inspirierten. Fliegen können so gemein sein!  
  
Die Fliegenritter   
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi setzte sich wütend auf. Er hatte versucht das nervtötende Surren zu ignorieren. Doch er war noch nie ein besonders geduldiger Mensch gewesen. Er ergriff entschlossen einen der Stiefel, die neben dem Bett lagen. „Na warte.", murmelte er. Er entdeckte das kleine, schwarze Tierchen an der Wand über seinem Bett. Ein ungewöhnlich boshaftes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Langsam erhob er den Stiefel, lies ihn auf das Insekt niedersausen und- wurde mit dem Anblick der davonfliegenden Fliege belohnt. Obi-Wan verkniff sich ein Fluchen und machte sich erneut auf die Jagd. Doch er hatte nicht mit der Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit seines Opfers gerechnet. Die Fliege flog munter umher und schien sich von dem jungen Jedi nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Nach vielen weiteren missglückten Schlägen rutschte ihm dann doch ein Fluch heraus. „Was zum Sith!?!".

Dieser Ausruf war zu laut um von Qui-Gon Jinn im Nebenzimmer überhört zu werden. Der Jedi-Meister betrat verschlafen das Zimmer seines Schülers und blickte diesen verständnislos an. Obi-Wan allerdings, einen Stiefel in der Hand und wie ein wahnsinniger im Raum umherblickend, schien ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Padawan?", fragte Qui-Gon ihn irritiert.

„Diese blöde Fliege muss doch irgendwo sein.", brummelte Obi-Wan, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Meister.

„Wie bitte?". Erst jetzt blickte Obi-Wan ihn direkt an.

„Die Fliege. Diese verfluchte Fliege! Ihr müsst mir helfen, Meister. Bitte!", erklärte Obi-Wan eindringlich.

„Es geht um eine Fliege?", fragte Qui-Gon sichtlich amüsiert, „Nun mit der solltest du als Jedi eigentlich keine Schwierigkeiten haben.". Obi-Wan sah ihn nur zweifelnd an.

„Gib mir mal den Schuh.", sprach der Meister. Dann lies er die Macht fließen. Er konnte die Fliege fühlen. Schnell drehte er sich herum, den Stiefel in der Hand. Sie saß auf der empfindlichen Computertastatur. Darauf konnte man natürlich nicht herumschlagen. Er scheuchte das Tier auf und es war spurlos verschwunden. Erneut lies er die Macht fließen. Diesmal hatte sich das Vieh unter dem Bett verkrochen. Wie unpraktisch. Nun hieß es warten. Obi-Wan leistete ihm mit dem anderen Stiefel Gesellschaft. Gemeinsam standen sie vor dem Bett, bereit zum Angriff. Nach einer Weile surrte ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt Richtung Wand. Endlich! Blitzschnell stürzten zwei Stiefel auf das Tier nieder. Doch statt die Fliege traf Qui-Gon nur die Hand seines Padawans. Der unterdrückte zwar seinen Schmerzensschrei, warf seinem Meister aber einen wütenden Blick zu. Doch dann folgten die beiden wieder kampfesmutig der Spur des Insekts. Doch die führte nicht weit. Einmal mehr schien sich das Tier in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Auch die Macht wollte ihnen diesmal nicht behilflich sein. Also besann sich Qui-Gon Jinn auf seine Verhandlungsfähigkeiten.

„Komm schon, Fliege. Du musst keine Angst haben.".

„Ach nein?", fragte Obi-Wan sarkastisch. Qui-Gon antwortete ihm nicht. Er hatte eine angebissene Muchasfrucht auf dem Schreibtisch seines Schülers entdeckt. Er ergriff sie, hielt sie in die Luft und rief säuselnd: „Schau mal. Ich hab hier was Feines.".

Obi-Wan warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. So hatte er seinen Meister noch nie reden gehört. Die Fliege schien es nicht zu stören, dass die Frucht bereits angebissenen war. Tatsächlich lies sie sich darauf nieder.

„Ich hoffe, du wolltest nicht mehr weiter essen.", fragte Qui-Gon seinen Padawan erfreut, während er den Stiefel auf das saugende Geschöpf auf der Muchas schlug. Zufrieden blickte er zu Obi-Wan.

„Siehst du. Alles gar kein Problem.". Sein Lächeln verschwand als er ein leises Surren auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers vernahm.

„Ich werde dich auseinander nehmen, in kleine Stücke zerlegen und dann ganz langsam in der Luft zerreißen, bis nichts mehr von dir übrig sein wird!", gellte es durch den Tempel. Meister Yoda folgte diesem Schrei mit schnellen Schritten. Er betrat die Wohnräume die Qui-Gon mit Obi-Wan teilte. Gerade bohrte sich ein grünes Lichtschwert durch die Wand, die das Wohnzimmer von Obi-Wans Zimmer trennte. Eilig wanderte die Hand des kleinen Jedi-Meisters zum Griff seines Lichtsäbels. Er stieß die Tür zum Zimmer auf. Dort sah es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen: Die Möbel waren seltsam verrückt worden, alles Mögliche fand sich auf dem Boden: Stifte, Bücher und eine angebissene Muchasfrucht. An das Bett gelehnt saßen zwei völlig erschöpfte Jedi, die mit weitaufgerissenen Augen das Zimmer absuchten, ihre Lichtschwerter ausgefahren neben sich. Ansonsten schien es ihnen gut zu gehen. Yoda konnte keine Gefahr spüren und lies von seinem Lichtschwert ab. Eine Fliege surrte an ihm vorbei. Sein Kopf drehte sich in ihre Richtung, seine Zunge schnellte vor, ergriff das Insekt und fuhr wieder in seinen Mund. Es ging doch nichts über eine Fliege! Nun ruhten die ungläubigen Blicke der zwei Männer am Boden auf ihm. Kauend fragte Yoda: „Probleme ihr hattet?".


End file.
